


Possible Ending for MODC?

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Possible ending for the MODC HIStory series for the second pairing?
Relationships: Sun Bo Xiang/Lu Zhi Gang
Kudos: 60





	Possible Ending for MODC?

The graduation uniform was starting to feel itchy now. Sun Bo Xiang adjusted the collar, trying not to make a face as the Head continued on with her speech.

Not that he was focused on that.

He knew Lu Zhi Gang was somewhere in the crowd. The one person who made his heart race like he’d just run a marathon… and soon, he was going to be able to kiss those lips freely, with no comments about how young he was.

He’d been dreaming and planning this for long enough now.

He glanced around, scanning the crowd of family and friends, in the hope that he could see him.

There!

Bo Xiang couldn’t help but break into a grin when he spotted him, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed as the ceremony continued.

His name was called, and the rest of the ceremony went past in a blur. He distinctly remembered sitting back down, waiting for the moment when he could see Lu Zhi Gang again.

When everything was over, and all the friends and family started to swarm the graduates, Bo Xiang watched as Hao Tin and Xi Gu kissed in front of everyone, their friends all cheering and whooping in delight.

“Bo Xiang!”

Bo Xiang beamed, running towards Zhi Gang, who had to take a step back to brace himself against the tackling hug.

“Congratulations!” Zhi Gang pulled back far too soon for Bo Xiang’s liking, “And you decided to go to University? That’s amazing!”

“T-Thanks!” Bo Xiang stammered, suddenly feeling shy as he was pulled into another hug, before Zhi Gang patted him fondly on the cheek, “I- “ He took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes closed, “- I was hoping… we could go out to dinner…. Together? As a date?”

Zhi Gang’s eyes widened, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. “You… Do?”

“Yeah!” Bo Xiang nodded eagerly, “I-I even got reservations!”

Chuckling awkwardly, Zhi Gang smiled, “You were so sure I was going to say yes?”

“… I hoped?”

“Well… who am I to disappoint?” Zhi Gang smiled, “I would love to go out to dinner with you.”


End file.
